Free Heat
by air29
Summary: After her three best friends were killed in a car crash...young fourteen year old Clara Aterra must deal with the guilt of their death. Now it is up to Paul to help her through this tragedy. Will Quil overcome his protectiveness for his sister & let him?
1. Chapter 1

"Clara can we please change the channel," My brother Quil, groaned in complaint.

I shushed him, wanting to know if Amy and Ricky would be together after all in the season finale of The Secret Life of The American Teenager. He took the remote from my hands as soon as it came to an end. I smacked it out of his grip. "Oh no, you don't. I only ask for Mondays to have the TV!"

He growled lowly. I rolled my eyes at him. "Jeez calm down, you can have the stupid remote." I got up off the couch to have my cat Mimi, follow after me. Once in my purple bedroom, I laid down on the black bedspread of my bed. I let my eyes gaze up at the poster of a polar bear. The endangered animal was surrounded by water and was standing in the center of the iceberg as it tried desperately not to fall off. My phone buzzed, it was Jack.

I picked up at the third buzz. "Hey, Jack."

"Sup Clara, I hear you need a date to the dance this evening." I couldn't help but laugh at his joke.

"Cute, but there hasn't been any dances ever since you and Johnny decided to streak the dance floor."

He chuckled. "Hey, that was hilarious and we were just trying to be cool! It was sixth grade!"

"So what are you up to weirdo?"

"Not much, but Lace and Johnny wanted me to tell you that were all driving to Port Angles."

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion as I processed what he meant. "We don't have our licenses yet."

"So, that's the fun part of it," he replied.

I wasn't going to get busted for this. With Quil acting up and being gone all night long, my parents didn't need any more stress added to their lives. "I can't, but you guys have fun and tell Lace I said hi."

"Okay, suit yourself. Bye," He said. The phone went dead after that.

I snapped my phone shut and went into the kitchen for a snack. Just great, Quil's stupid friends were over here again. I caught one staring at me. It was Paul, and he's such a player. I mean is there anyone out there that he wouldn't sleep with? Maybe an old woman or an infant, but who the hell knows. I opened the fridge, my eyes reverting back to him to check if he was still staring, and yes he was.

"See something you like?" I asked.

He shook his head, obviously embarrassed. Quil flashed him a warning glare and I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. I got my juice and a granola bar and went back to my room. I wasn't sure how long I laid on my bed thinking, but eventually I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes; my mother was shaking me lightly. "Clara, have you seen your friends?" She demanded. Her face was cold and expressionless.

"Uh no…I think they went to Port Angles though."

She half sobbed. "Oh my god, I think it was them. It's all over the news about how three teenagers were killed in a car accident. I think—your friends are…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"No…they can't be! You're lying!" I shrieked at her. I got out of my bed and ran out of my room and out the front door. I could feel the pine needles hit my feet, but I didn't care at this point. I ran into the forest, not stopping until I finally tripped over a branch. I couldn't believe my best friends were gone, and it was my entire fault for not stopping them. I cried harder at the pain that was consuming me. I should have gone with them! They would still be alive if I had gone with them to Port Angeles.

I heard a growl and I sat up sobbing, afraid that the growl could have come from a bear. There have been reports about bears mauling people; it had happen to Emily Young. I was shocked to see a shirtless guy appear. He reminded of one of Quil's friends and how they never wore shirts. They only wore them when necessary, like at school. He stared into my eyes and shook his head.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. Then I realized it was Paul. His dark eyes were full of concern.

I shook my head. "Just go," I didn't need him around while I broke down like this.

"I'm not going to leave you all alone out here. You've heard those stories about how vicious bears have been attacking people recently."

I shrugged, like bears were on my mind at the moment. "I don't care, let the bears kill me."

Paul looked appalled by my words. "At least let me get you home. Your Quil's little sister Clara, right?"

I nodded my head nimbly. "Fine, but you don't tell anyone about this."

He nodded in agreement and then helped me up. "So, you must be like fifteen," He wondered aloud.

"Um fourteen actually," I said. Did I really look that old?

He smiled. "Are you still in middle school?"

What the hell was it with his interrogation? "No, I'm a freshman. What about you?"

"Junior, seventeen," He most likely thought he was less interesting due to his lack of conversation.

"Wait your Paul, that guy who beat up Mark last week?"

His expression turned darker as if he forgot it ever happened. "Yeah, that was just a disagreement."

"Seems more serious, I heard an ambulance had to come and take him to the hospital." I tucked a lock of my long brown hair behind my ear absentmindedly. We were now at my house.

My brother and parents were outside searching around for me. Quil took one look at Paul and glared. "You found her," he said in annoyance.

Paul nodded and I could tell that they were hiding something, since it seemed like they both communicated mentally. "Thanks," I muttered to Paul and headed over to where my parents were.

I caught something that I knew I wasn't supposed to hear. "Three years Paul, she is still too young. You stay the hell way from her." Quil acidly warned.

I shivered slightly and shut the door of my home. I went upstairs to my room and shut the door. I got slipped into my bed and pulled the blankets over my head and then let the suffering of losing my friends consume me.

Paul's POV:

I wasn't hitting on her Sam. I explained quickly. Apparently Quil decided to rat me out to Sam for talking to his sister.

Paul, I gave you orders to keep away from Clara Ateara until she reaches your age. Why can't you follow the rules, you know you still can't control your temper.

It was worthless to try and explain anything to this pack. They still judge me the same. She was lost, I just helped her. What did you want me to do, just leave her for some bloodsuckers to come and…

I trailed off; I couldn't even think of someone hurting Clara, she was my imprint.

You could have let Quil handle it. Don't let it happen again.

I sighed mentally. How would you feel if you couldn't be around Emily? I snapped.

He flinched. That's what I thought.

Paul if you don't cut it out-

Go ahead, I don't care anymore; she's the only thing that matters to me now. I changed back to human form and pulled up my shorts. I didn't want to deal with Sam anymore. I made my way home on foot. I could already smell and taste my mom's cooking. I came into the house; she scowled me for not wearing a shirt in the winter.

"Paul, you're going to catch a cold if you keep running around like that."

I rolled my eyes, "Ma, you know I'm a shape shifter."

"Oh right, sorry. I keep forgetting. You grew up much too fast," she said and kissed my cheek.

My little sister passed by, her perfume made me gag. Damn, did she have to squirt that shit all over her?

"Mom, can Clara spend the night?" She asked.

My mom nodded stirring the soup. "Sure sweetie."

The name caught my attention, Clara my imprint? "Isn't she Quil's sister?" I asked randomly.

She rolled her eyes. "Since when do you care who my friends are. Do us a favor; go spend the night at one of your weirdo gang members' houses."

I wanted to chuckle at the stupid gossip that formed on this reservation about us. "Nope, I'll stay just to embarrass you."

"Mom!" She complained.

My mother shook her head. "He's kidding."

I shook my head at Lacy. She pouted and walked off. Yes! I might actually get to see Clara some more if she hangs around my sister.

_**Review if you like the story or like me and want to be random. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Paul's POV:**

"So how come you haven't spent a lot of time with her recently?" My mom asked Lacy.

"Oh well…I feel sorry for her. I mean were friends and all, but my friends and I normally hang out with her in class. You heard about those kids that died the other day in a car crash right?"

My mother looked hurt. "Yes I did, it's sad. Poor Marie, her son was one of those kids."

Lacy nodded. "Yeah and he, Jack, along with Lace and Johnny were in the car."

My eyes shot over to her now. "Um, she could have died too, but she didn't go with them. So I thought it'd be good if she had a friend to comfort her."

I felt sick to my stomach. She must be feeling awfully guilty and I was just sitting here because of Sam's stupid Alpha orders. I could help her, but it would have to wait three years, whether I liked it or not.

_**Three years after the car crash….**_

**Clara's POV:**

I sat below a tree; it was the memorial of my three best friends' deaths. I wanted to go visit their graves, but too much pain would consume me. I was seventeen, while they were dead, actually they would be bones from the decomposing. I put the book that I was reading, down and then brought my knees up to my chest. How come I couldn't have stopped this? I knew they didn't have licenses, so why didn't I tell them not to go?

I heard footsteps approach. The guy who stepped out looked so familiar. I knew him from somewhere, wait, it was my brother's friend Paul. I knew better than to question why he or any other of my brother's friends hadn't change one bit through the duration of three years.

My parents told me not to ask questions and it would be better for me that way. I trusted them enough, so I listened to their warning. "Hi Paul," I greeted with a weak smile.

"Hey," He replied and took a seat next to me.

Lately we have become such great friends; I never got why I didn't notice him that much before. I guess Quil must have been pretty protective of me. "What's up?" I asked him and directed my eyes to his dark brown orbs. They were almost black from how dark they were.

"Not much, just got done with work, _you?_"

I shrugged. "Just remembering them. You know it's been three years, even though it feels like yesterday to me."

He gave my shoulders a light squeeze with his arm. "It'll be okay, they are in a better place now."

I smiled. "I guess if you believe in an afterlife."

His eyes furrowed. "You don't believe in heaven?"

I didn't know whether I should tell him that I lost faith long ago. "Well, not strictly the bible. I believe when we die we can all be together. With our family and friends, where nothing can go wrong and everyone is at peace. I don't believe in hell though. I just want there to be some place full of good, not evil."

He nodded taking in my words. "That sounds very mature Clara."

I smiled, "thanks."

He grinned and helped me to my feet. Since I'm such a klutz, I fell forward. Paul caught me and I was leaning against his chest. I felt my heart beat like a hummingbird and pulled away. My face felt slightly flushed and I bet my blushing was completely apparent to Paul. I could already think of the smart remarks that he would make, but to my surprise, he took hold of my hand. It felt nice and warm, like a cup of tea.

"Clara, there's something I want to tell you." He said. Those deep orbs penetrated mine with sympathy and something else that I was not certain of.

I felt myself lick my lips nervously, wondering what he had to tell me. "Um okay," I said in a calm matter, even though my nerves were on edge.

He brought me over to sit near a driftwood tree. We were near First Beach. "Clara for a long time now I've been waiting for you to become my age. Now that you're seventeen, I'm allowed to tell you the truth."

My eyes felt heavy like if I wanted to shut them or cry. "What's going on Paul?"

"I'm a part of a pack; a wolf pack."

I pulled my hand from his. "Stop," I definitely replied.

His eyes sadden at my single word. "I'm sorry, but you need to know. Your brother is a part of this pack too. Haven't you ever wondered why we're never fully clothed or why we miss school so much? How about how Quil rarely is at home at night? We patrol the borders of La Push to protect our people from the cold ones; vampires."

I felt my skin run an icy temperature. "It can't be true, the stories…"

He nodded taking hold of my hand again. "I would have told you a lot sooner, but Sam wouldn't let me. Neither would your brother."

I shook my head. "Why did you listen to them? You could have told me!" I was angry now and on my feet walking away from him.

He pulled my arm back, keeping me from leaving. "I'm not finished. When the Alpha of your pack tells you not to do something, you have no choice but to listen against your will. He had the power, not me. I wanted to tell you so badly because it hurts when you're not physically near me. "

The last six words echoed through my ears. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed. "Just please don't get upset. I'm begging you, I can't control it."

I felt so sad for him. The way he begged for me to understand and listen to what he had to say. "Alright, I won't get mad."

"I imprinted on you. It means that I have found my other half or my soul mate. It's like love at first sight, except stronger. Now I can be whatever you need me to be Clara. We can just be friends if you want. As long as you're in my life, then I don't care what I am to you."

I couldn't believe it. _He wanted me like that?_ I never thought he would be interested in me other than a friend? It all seemed so magical, like a fairy tale. "Paul, I never knew you cared so much. I thought you were just being nice to me."

He shook his head. "Clara you're the only reason why I keep on trying. I love you, even if were only friends I will always care about you."

I ran into his arms, wrapping my own around his torso. "Paul, I care about you too. I've always had feelings for you. I just thought it was impossible for us to be together!" I said happily, as I buried my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him. He looked down at me and his hand cupped my cheek. My heart fluttered as he brought his lips to mine. It was soft and loving, the way a first kiss should be. I never had kissed a guy like this. All the other times were dares. I hadn't ever been on a date since my friends died and Quil scared off any other possible guys. I can see why though. Maybe he _was _helping Paul. Who knew? I didn't care though, I just kissed back.

The warmth of his lips made me want to curl my toes from all the butterflies that danced around in my stomach. My hands gripped his neck as I deepened our kiss. He let out a soft groan and I felt myself moan into our blissful first kiss. His hands cupped my waist and I felt my legs wrap around his hips. He pulled me up and leaned against the trunk of a pine tree. I pulled back for a breath and continued to kiss him. My lips parted as his tongue slid into my mouth and we explored each other. My hands rested earnestly against his bare chest. He hardly ever wore shirts so it wasn't odd to me. I felt something hard pulse beneath me. _Oh god, he had a boner._ I wasn't going to have sex with him and that was for sure. I pulled back so we could both calm our wants down. I did want him sexually, but it was way too soon for us to do it.

He grinned slyly and kissed my cheek. He set me down and took my hand. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

The twilight sky melted into the gray sky, making an odd, yet pale color. We walked down the beach and up the steps of the tiny railing that led up to the road. I felt my frosty hand melt into his warmth. His other arm wrapped around me to warm me up. It was cold like most of the winters here in La Push. The cold wet climate could get anyone shivering, except well Paul and the pack.

We made it to my house and that's when _they_ saw us. His pack mates were hanging around the porch and whooped with joy when they saw him.

"Finally you man-up to tell her," One of them joked. I think it was Jared.

"Shut up, you know why I couldn't say anything." They shut up after that. My brother however, glared at Paul.

"You hurt her Paul and I swear I'll kick your ass."

He just rolled his eyes at him as did I. My parents were at work, which was a good thing. If they saw me with Paul, I don't know what I would do. I would die of embarrassment since I knew that they would tease me nonstop.

The guys disperse elsewhere and Paul leaned down to kiss me goodbye softly. I wanted him to stay, but I bet he had to go do something with the pack. I kissed back anyway hoping just a little bit he would stay. He pulled back grinning slyly again.

"I'll see you tomorrow; I've got to go to a bonfire. Pack stuff," He added so I wouldn't feel left out.

"I know, bye" I said and went up the small steps of my house. I went into my house and up the stairs to my room._ I couldn't believe I had Paul as a boyfriend now!_

_**Reviewing is the key to helping me improve my story since I don't have the best grammar. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday and I could smell the pancakes burning on the skillet down in the kitchen. My nose scrunched up in disgust; my mother always burned food. I padded my way down the stairs to see my mom and brother in the kitchen. She was scolding him again for eating a lot.

"Even your father wasn't as big as an eater as you are Quil." She said shaking her head in dismay.

I took a seat on one of the bar stools we had, which surrounded the kitchen's counters. I got up and went to get a bowl of cereal. Quil didn't talk to me, so I figured he was still ticked off about me dating his friend. He imprinted on me and I liked him back, or love I should say. I really did care about Paul and it was more than just liking him. I didn't want to live without him and these past years we've grown so close. It was only natural for me to love him, with or without the imprint bond. Besides it's not our fault we cared about each other, so Quil shouldn't care. "Hey mom, do you mind if I drive to Port Angeles to go to Barnes and Noble?" I asked her, before taking a bite of cereal.

"Only if you be careful. I don't want you getting in a car crash."

I let out a sigh. My mother has always worried about me driving ever since what happened to my best friends. "I'll be careful, I swear it."

"Alright then, but you go straight there and don't talk to strangers."

I rolled my eyes at my mom. "I know mom, stranger danger."

She kissed my head and went into the living room. Quil peeked over and looked at me with an eyebrow slightly raised. "What?"

"Nothing, you seem kind of young." He replied obviously thinking I was going to see Paul to have sex. He's such a guy; his mind just has to go to the gutter.

I slapped his arm. "You're a pig. I'm actually going to the bookstore today. I'm not a slut!"

He just laughed at me. "Good luck with that. I doubt Paul wants you going alone to Port Angeles. One thing you don't know about him little sis, is that he's overprotective."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I can do what I want Quil. He doesn't own me, plus he doesn't have to know. Unless of course you tell him," I said, glaring slightly at him.

He put his hands up in the air. "Hey, I didn't say anything, though it's difficult to hide things when we can hear each other's' thoughts in wolf form."

I finished my last spoon of Captain Crunch and put my bowl in the sink. "Quil, just don't tell him _okay?_" I paused and then I changed my mind. "You know what I don't care. I'm independent; I don't need anyone babysitting me."

He just shook his head. "You better hurry and go then, since the guys are going to come over soon."

"What time?" I asked smoothing my hair.

"Ten minutes," He said grinning.

"Quil!" I yelled at him in annoyance. _Why the hell did they have to come over so damn early?_ I looked at the clock and realized that it was ten already. I ran up the stairs to take a shower. The warm water didn't soothe my skin like it usually does, since I was in a hurry. I blow dried my hair and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with an 'I love Cookies graphic tee shirt'. I could hear them talking downstairs so I knew that I had run out of time.

I had my hand bag in one hand as I stepped down the stairs. It took me a second to get to the door when a warm hand touched mine. "Hey," It was Paul.

"Oh hey," I said. He had such a nice smile. His teeth would have made a dentist jealous with no doubt. _Plus he had white teeth!_ How many people wanted to have those, a lot most likely?

"Your brother said you were going to the bookstore." He said it like it didn't bother him. As if he didn't mind at all that I was going all the way to Port Angeles.

My eyes scrunched in confusion. "But he said that you—"

"Oh yeah, they know my hot headed temper real well. I don't mind you going though, it makes you happy and that makes me happy that you're happy."

I smiled. Later, I would deal with stupid Quil. "I didn't think you were like that."

He leaned down to kiss me goodbye. Our lips met, sending chills of pleasure all over my body. I gripped his neck not wanting him to pull away. He chuckled into our kiss, but didn't pull away until a cough interrupted us. _It was my Dad._

I felt my face burn up like a fever. I moved back from him. "Hey Dad, we were just—"I trailed off, too afraid of him yelling at me.

"_Paul,_ how come you didn't tell me about this?"

I felt my face redden even more, as if that were possible. I kept my mouth shut tightly.

"I was going to today, but I guess I sort of showed you Sir."

_Oh, please tell me this wasn't happening!_ I couldn't believe my father walked in on us kissing. Well this is my Dad's house of course he would walk around in it.

"Clara, I'm shocked that you didn't tell me either."

I looked at him. "I was going to too."

He nodded. "Very well then, and Paul try to keep your hands to yourself. You too Clara, I don't need to become a grandfather yet." My Dad said and walked away.

_Ugh, I couldn't even look at Paul._ "Could have _told _me he was coming," I whispered to him.

"Sorry, I was caught up in the moment too." He said with a wink.

I gave him a hug and went outside to the car. I put the key in the ignition and drove to Port Angeles. Keeping my eyes on the road, I thought about Paul. He was so…perfect. As corny as it sounded to my own ears, I knew I would never want anyone else. I made it to the bookstore in an hour and thirty minutes.

The smell of Starbucks coffee and new books made my mouth literally water. _It smelled so good! _I headed over to the teen section and picked out books that looked interesting. I found a book that had a guy on the cover shirtless. The cover was green and shiny, the book read as its title, 'The City of Bones'. I got the other books that came after the first book too, since I didn't want to have to drive all the way over here again. I decided to get one more series. The first book that struck me was the Vampire Academy series. It had five books so far in it. Plus, judging by the amount of pages inside it, I wouldn't finish them that quickly. I paid for my books and went back to my car.

A guy approached me just as I put my books in the passenger's side of the car. I shut the door offering a weak smile. He came closer till he was a foot away from me.

"Clara Ateara, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said offering a hand.

I shook his hand to be polite. "Um hi, I'm sorry, but I don't know you."

"You do now," he said leaning closer.

I felt my heart pump with fear. I tried to back away and run, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. His teeth gleamed and I realized he had pretty good size fangs. He was about to bite me, and I knew it too. I shivered and closed my eyes, afraid of what was about to happen, and then that's when I heard angry growling.

Three wolves popped out of the trees from the side of the parking lot. The vampire let go of me in an instant. He glared at the wolves and turned to run away. They charged after them into the woods, except for a silver wolf. The wolf stepped closer to me and beckoned me to follow him. I did so. For some reason I think the wolf knew me. Then it hit me. He had Paul's eyes. "Paul, it's you right?"

He nodded his head and went behind a tree. I was going to ask where he was going, but I thought on it. He must be changing back in human form and probably didn't want to freak me out.

He came out dress in a pair of cutoff jeans and came over to me in a jog like movement, wrapping me up in a warm hug. "Clara, I'm sorry you had to see that."

I snuggled into his embrace. "What are you talking about? You couldn't have known ahead of time that a vampire would be lurking around here."

He shook his head, but held me against him. "I didn't protect you properly. I followed you only because I didn't want you to freak out that I was being so overprotective. Plus, I didn't want to worry you about the vampires in Port Angeles."

I cupped his cheek and looked up into his eyes. "It's okay Paul. I understand."

He kissed me softly and I felt my stomach evaporate into a bunch of butterflies. Despite the near danger we were just in, he kissed me roughly and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I never have wanted anyone more than I did right now. I wanted Paul. He pulled away reluctantly. He took a deep breath and backed away. "I'm sorry Clara that was out of control. I need to keep myself in control when I'm around you." He trembled slightly.

I grinned. "I'm fine. I think I need to control myself."

He chuckled at that and took a step forward once he quit trembling. He took my hand in his and walked me back to my car. "I got to go. Drive back home and don't worry one of us will follow you home, but through the trees to make sure no more vampires get near you."

I nodded. Before he could walk back to the forest, I crushed my lips to his. He held my back firmly and kissed back for about five seconds and pulled away. "I love you."

He smiled. "I've loved you for a long time Clara."

_**This is the part where you review and tell me if the story's any good. ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

He was right; the drive home was nothing to worry about. I made it to my house safe and sound. I grabbed my bag of books and hand bag. When I walked into my house, it was empty. My parents must have gone out today or went shopping. I changed into some pajamas. I finished and decided to read for while, at least till Paul came over. I really hoped he was okay. _Clara calm down. He's strong and he can take care of himself. _I told myself.

It was useless; I gave up reading since I couldn't focus. My stomach growled slightly. Maybe I should have a snack to take my mind off things. The doorbell rang as I just finished eating a red delicious apple. I headed to the door expecting to see Paul but instead I saw Lacy standing there. She smiled and said hello.

"I haven't seen you lately, what's up?" She asked as I let her in.

"Not much, I just got back from Port Angeles you?"

She smirked. "Danny kissed me finally!" She gushed.

I beamed and begged for some details. Lacy's face reddened as we sat in my room and she told me how they even made out. "Oh wow, that's like so amazing!"

She grinned, "I know! He's so yummy and cute!"

I giggled and we continued discussing about her and Danny. "So is it official? Did he ask you out?"

She nodded. "He even gave me this."

I looked to her hand. On her ring finger was a ring with a shiny emerald gem. I looked up at her. "Is it what I think it is?"

She nodded. "We want to get married after graduation."

I gave her a stern look. "But you two barely started going out."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Clara, you think I don't know that. He just wants me to put out. But I'm not going to until he actually marries me."

I shook my head. "Then he doesn't really love you Lacy. He's just trying to use you."

She snapped at that. "And since when are you all pro at guys?"

I shrugged. "I'm not, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he's trying to do."

She frowned at me and huffed with fury. "You're just jealous since you don't get any dates!"

I laughed at her. "Oh yeah then how come Paul—"I trailed off, she can't know about Paul and I. Not yet.

She rose to her feet clearly pissed off at me. "How dare you? You're such a whore! How dare you sleep around with my brother? That's fucking sick Clara. He's too old for you!" She moved to leave the room but I got up to try and stop her.

"Lacy I'm sorry. I was going to tell you." I said trying to reason with her some. I didn't want her to go and yell at Paul.

"Save it, our friendship is over. Kylee and Sara were right about you. All you ever were is a whore and that's all you will ever be!" She left then.

I felt myself fall apart again. I lost my only friend just like I did when I lost my best friends. I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers over my head. I wanted to die then, like I should have years ago with my best friends. It should have been me instead of them. I didn't dare go downstairs for the rest of the day. I wasn't in a happy mood and I wanted to sulk alone. My face was soaked from my tears and I plopped off my bed to get my mp3. I went to the most depressing music on my mp3 player and popped in my ear buds. I didn't even hear the knock on my bedroom door. It was Paul, he came in shirtless.

I removed my ear buds and wiped away any visible tears. "Hi," I said meekly.

He looked sad and then I remembered I must look like shit. "Clara what happened?"

I glared. "Better congrats _your sister_," I said with as much acid. "She's getting married."

He shook his head, he looked pissed. "What? When did she tell you this?"

I shrugged still glaring. "Before she told me that I was a whore for being with you."

He punched the wall. I saw a dent in it. I backed away on my bed. "Paul it's not that bad."

He growled sharply. "Yes it is Clara. I never want anyone to say that to you. Not even my sister."

I shook my head. "It's fine really. She was just upset that were dating. I'm sure she will calm down, eventually."

Paul made his way over to me and sat down. He took my hand in his calloused one. I look into his dark eyes and smiled.

"Clara, I'll talk to her. Don't worry about it."

I smirked. "Well good luck with that, you know how she gets when she gets pissed off."

He laughed. "Yeah I know."

I leaned in to kiss him. He parted his lips and our tongues collided. I pulled him on top of me. My hands slid up his abs and he cupped my waist as he kissed along the base of my neck. He growled seductively and brought me even closer. I could feel him harden. I even felt myself get horny as he nipped my earlobe playfully. I brought my lips back to his and we shared a passionate kiss.

I felt his hands travel to my rear. "Um Paul, where's my brother?" I asked breathless.

He looked serious as he answered, "With the pack."

I gulped. "Be gentle."

He nodded. "Are you sure you want to?"

I nodded. "Yes, my parents are gone too right?"

He smiled. "Yeah it's just us."

I brought our lips together again as his hand traveled up my leg and to the waist band of my gym shorts. He slipped them off and I reached to undo his button of his cut offs. He kissed me and helped remove them. I felt myself flush, he wasn't wearing any boxers and he was _big!_ He caught me staring.

"What?" He teased.

"You're big," I muttered stupidly.

He grinned. "It will feel good after while, I promise." He kissed me again and slipped my shirt off and my bra. My underwear was next. He touched me there and I felt myself blush. _Gosh I'm such a virgin. _

"I love you Clara," he said kissing my cheek.

"I love you Paul," I said kissing him.

I felt his tip on my entrance. He pushed in slowly. I squirmed not liking it. "It's okay honey, it hurts the first time."

I whimpered as he came in more and more. He was in me all the way now. I couldn't get over the searing pain in me. Tears came down my eyes. He kissed them away and went slowly in and out. I clenched my teeth to prevent myself from saying ouch. He kept going and then I felt it. I felt pleasure. I moaned and he picked up speed. I moaned his name over and over until I came. He groaned as he came too. Still in me he kissed me passionately and came out.

My heart was pumping fast. I felt myself shaking slightly. He held me in his arms as I cuddled up to him. I was lying across his chest as his fingers ran across my back in a soothing way. He kissed my shoulder gently.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too, so much." He said drawing me up so we could kiss. We got dress after a few more make out sessions.

"I better go before your parents get back," He said sitting up.

I smirked. "But I don't want you to go."

He grinned. "Were having a bonfire tonight, come?"

I nodded. "I'll be there." He kissed me once more before leaving. I decided to take a shower since well I was a mess. I would have to wash my sheets later due to the blood from losing my virginity, but that could wait once I finished taking a shower. The warm water calmed me and I felt like heaven. It was nice to have Paul in my life. I've been so lonely but I wouldn't have to be anymore.

**Paul's POV:**

_Jesus Christ Paul! How dare you touch my sister! _Quil yelled in my thoughts.

_Oh great, time to deal with you. _I shot back annoyed. I was having pleasant thoughts until he had to ruin them.

_Oh well you want to see ruin, I'm going to ruin your dick for this! _Quil said just as he tackled me.

I bit and growled shaking him off of me. _I rather not do this right now._

_The hell you will. She's only seventeen and you already slept with her!_

Quil tried to jump me again but I dodged out of the way. _Would you relax, she isn't a little kid anymore Quil. You really need to accept that we are happy together whether you like me or not. Be happy for your sister and quit being so damn selfish. It's about what she wants, not you._

Quil backed away and nodded his head. _Your right. Sorry man, it's just that she's my little sister and I don't want her to get hurt._

_I know I'm going to go beat up Danny Jet. He's engaged to my sister. _I seethed angry now that I thought more of it. They were way too young, plus they barely started going out.

_What happened to being happy for her? _Quil mocked at me.

_Yeah, but this is different. He just wants in her pants. I overheard him and his friends at school._ I told Quil. I was going to kick that bastard's ass for even thinking of toying with Lacy's heart.

_Oh, well do you want some help?_

_Nah, I got it. Tell Sam I'll be late for patrol I need to take care of this._

_Gotcha._

It wasn't long until I reached Danny's house. It took me about three minutes. He sat on his porch kissing a girl, it _wasn't _Lacy. I made my way to him only to move the girl out of the way gently and punch him straight in the nose.

"You break it off with Lacy or I swear you will wish you were never born." I threatened punching him in the gut next.

He let out a chocking noise, before speaking. "Alright, I'll break it off."

I kicked him to the floor. "Good and if I find out you even take a peek at her, I'll get you kicked out of La Push, got it?"

He coughed out a yes and I walked away. I heard the girl he was with whimper over to him trying to comfort him. God was she pathetic for even glancing at that moron. Then I thought I was once a player but I stopped once I saw Clara. Danny obviously hasn't quit seeing other girls when he met my sister, which makes him a sick bastard.

I nearly groaned in annoyance as Sam lectured me for threatening Danny.

_Are you really that thick headed? I've told you repeating not to pick fights with people but you continue to do it. _Sam lectured.

_He was asking for it. I'm not about to let Lacy walk into some fucked up relationship just because she's too blind to see how Danny really is. _I snapped back padding over to where he was. We were about a minute from his house. The bonfire would be at Jacob's tonight.

_Whatever Paul, just don't do it again. If I get one more complaint from an elder…_

_I know you'll kick my ass. Sorry won't happen again. _We changed back and walked to where everyone was gathered. I saw Clara with Leah Clearwater. Oh nice.

"Hey," I greeted Clara with a kiss on the cheek. She smiled as I took a seat next to her. "Leah."

She gave me a fake smile and went to go talk to her brother.

"Everything alright?" Clara asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah," I said wondering if I looked ticked off.

"You sure, you look ticked off."

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it."

She didn't seem to buy it, but didn't bother to ask again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I told her taking her hand in mine.

The stories were about to start and Clara looked excited. She must wonder about the legends. Just as Billy Black was about to start, Embry came out from the forest.

"There's been an attack in Forks."


	5. Chapter 5

**Clara's POV:**

Everyone seemed shocked for about three seconds and then the pack members got up. They told their imprints goodbye and that they had to go. Paul gave me a quick hug.

"I have to go Clara, try not to worry. We'll handle those leeches."

I nodded my head numbly. "Be safe," I told him worried instantly. If something happened to Paul I had no idea what I would do. I would…no I couldn't kill myself. It would hurt my brother and parents.

He nodded once and dispersed into the trees after the others. The elders thought it would be best if we all went home that way if any vampires came here they would have to look to find us. I got a ride home from, Billy Black since he was friends with my dad. It was a quiet ride home. I thanked Billy for the ride and got of his truck. I went inside to find my parents watching a movie.

"Hey," I greeted them. They looked up at me and frowned.

"Something happen? We thought you and your brother would be gone for awhile."

I shrugged. "Something came up. The bonfire didn't last too long." I wanted to spill out what had happened at the bookstore earlier today.

My mom patted the seat for me in the between her and dad. "Come sit sweetie were watching My Big Fat Greek Wedding."

I smiled and took a seat curling up next to her. I liked watching movies with my mom and dad. They were very comforting to be around. When the movie ended my dad said he was tired from work and would head up to bed early. My mother and I were left on the couch. "Mom, can I asked you something?"

She smiled soothing my hair. "Sure honey what is it?"

I felt myself tremble. "When did you, you know."

She scrunched her eye brows in confusion. "When did I what?"

"Well had sex."

My mom looked caught off guard and patted my hand. "Sweetie, it wasn't to your father if that's what you're curious about."

I laughed shakily. "Oh well I was just curious."

She seemed to think deep in thought. "Well are you thinking about doing something with Paul?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

Damn it. I couldn't lie to my mom. We were so close but I just didn't want her to be mad at me. "Um well…it's kind of soon."

She nodded once. "Your right honey. You are still way too young for that. Wait till you're older. I'm happy that you're out with guys again. You don't seem too social since…" my mom trailed off knowing that I get upset whenever anyone mentioned the car crash.

"Mom I've only been out with Paul and the other guys don't catch my eye like he does. He's my boyfriend you know."

She giggled at me. "Yes I know honey but there are many guys out there. You should get an assortment not just settle for one. You're a beautiful girl and I want you to get out there and explore what the world has to offer instead of living here forever."

I glared. "Mom you really don't get it, do you? I love Paul and I don't want anyone else." I got up from the couch and stormed up the stairs in anger. How could she imply for me to date other men? Did my own mother really not see what I saw in Paul Woods?

I went into my room and decided to get my pajama bottoms and a tank top. I needed a shower and I was sore from earlier today. My anger evaporated as soon as I thought of Paul. How I love his kisses and caresses! I washed my hair and splattered body wash over my body. I smelled faintly of citrus after my shower. Brushing my teeth I remembered that school was tomorrow. I rinsed my mouth and went to do some of my Algebra 2 homework. I got drowsy after I finished and got up to set my alarm for six a.m.

When I awoke in the morning I dress for school. I wore faded blue skinny jeans and a light lavender color shirt with a sweatshirt over it. I ate breakfast and brushed my teeth before heading off for school. My hair was in a messy ponytail. I didn't feel like doing anything extravagant for school. To my surprise Paul was standing by a tree a block away from school. He had on a dark blue shirt and jeans. He looked incredibly sexy with his messy hair. He must have had hardly any sleep last night.

I walked up to him. He smiled and pecked my lips. "Stay out of Forks and Port Angeles for now."

I shook my head. "I thought you said you would take care of the vampires."

His eyes looked tired and irritated. "We got there too late so I want you to stay clear of those places until we kill those damn leeches."

I nodded. I was a tad bit annoyed with him ordering me around like a little kid but what else could I do. I really didn't want to piss him off, especially since he still didn't have control of his temper. "So I'm supposed to stay in La Push then."

He glared slightly but nodded. "Well I have to get to school so see you later."

Paul looked like he wanted to say something but he just leaned down to kiss me. I backed away not feeling in the mood for his affection. He shrugged and walked away. I wanted to go slap him for being rude to me but I didn't want to hurt my hand. In class I doodled on a piece of paper. Mrs. Harris took notice and gave me a detention. I had a lousy day until Chemistry. I took a seat at my usual lab table. A new guy came into the room and went up to the teacher which told him to take a seat next to me.

He didn't speak a word to me as he took a seat. Girls stared at him and whispered about how cute he was. He had pale skin but dark hair. He definitely wasn't Indian but maybe his mom or some relative of his was.

"Class, work on the worksheet with your partner and turn it in." Mr. Luther, the Chemistry teacher instructed. I looked over to my partner.

"So you're new huh?"

He nodded once. He began to write his name on the top of the paper. Zeke.

I noticed he didn't seem to want to talk so I decided to lay off. I concentrated on working on my worksheet alone. My eyes flicked back to him, just out of curiosity. He was already to problem six so I assumed he had already learned about the states of matter. I tapped my pencil impatiently. Science was always a tough subject for me. The classes I actually looked forward to were history and English which involved a lot of reading.

"Need help?" Zeke asked glancing in my direction.

I nodded, knowing he must have taken notice in how pathetic I looked staring blankly at my paper. He talked about the different states of matter and explained each one. Before I knew it I finished up the whole paper. I smiled at him. "Thanks," I said still beaming. "I'm Clara Aterra."

"Zeke Lesserfield," He said and this time he actually had a grin on his face. The bell rang and Mr. Luther collected everyone's worksheets.

"I can show you around school if you want," I offered Zeke as we exited the lab.

"Sure," he took out what looked to be his class schedule. "I have Algebra 2 next."

"So do I," I told him and we went down the hallway. I pointed out the different key locations of the school like the library, cafeteria, and the other classes he would have later. In a minute to spare we reached the math room and I took a seat next to him in math.

I could hear a few people whispering in the back about me sitting with Zeke. I almost turned around to tell them to shut the hell up when I heard Lacy in particular.

"_She is such a slut! I can't believe she's all over Zeke now that she's fucked my brother."_ With those words from my former best friend since my best friends had died said that, I wanted to cry. I managed to contain my composure until the end of class. I got up once the teacher dismissed us. I made my way to the bathroom and on the way I bumped into Paul.

"Clara what's wrong?" he asked worry creeping into eyes.

"I'm a whore," I said pushing pass him and making it to the bathroom. I went into a stall and locked the door behind me. I was not going to step one foot out of this stall until school was over. Tears spilled down my eyes. I was absolutely miserable with all the gossip that Lacy was spreading. We were best friends how could she do this to me?

I slammed my fist into the wall of the stall. The flaming pain that marked my knuckles didn't bother me; it took away the pain I was currently feeling. My face twisted into wonder. Would this help me cope with the pain? I went out of the stall. The bell had already rung indicating it was time to go to the next class. Fuck this; I wanted to have some fun for a change. I was sick and tired of being the good girl. Of having to do what was expected of me. I needed to have a good time for a change. I wasn't surprise to see Paul there, waiting for me to come out of the bathroom. He was leaning against the wall of the guy's bathroom.

"Clara, I-"I kissed him.

He grinned into the kiss but pulled away. "What? I thought you were upset."

I shrugged, "I'm sick of being depressed. Let's get out of here and go have some fun."

He looked at me like I was insane. "Oh come on, you really want to spend your whole time here in this place?"

Paul nodded, "Fine, but just this once."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on," I said taking his hand and towing him out the back door of the school. We were already undressing once we reached his car. No teachers were around so all was good. My hand glided up his abs as he unclasped my bra. I moaned as he caressed my nipples with his mouth.

"I love it when you moan," He whispered huskily in my ear. I giggled as he nipped my earlobe, where oddly enough had a tickle spot. I moved to his pants. I unzipped and he slipped them off. He grinned as he slipped his hands under to unbutton my jeans. He slipped those off faster than his own and yanked my underwear off too. We were in no need to do foreplay so we just skipped to fucking each other's minds out. I let out a loud moan as I came and he did the same but instead said my name. I was about tired out but to my surprised Paul wasn't finished. He continued to explore my body with his mouth and made it down to my pussy. I was shocked as his tongue darted between my folds and into me.

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked. All though I knew exactly what he was doing I still couldn't believe he was giving me oral. I let out a quick breath and moan as I climaxed. Paul's tongue could do wonders.

"We better get dress," He said kissing my nose. My head rested on his chest and his warmth made me shudder at the thought of having to go back outside.

"Do we have to," I complained.

He laughed as I snuggled closer. His arms were wrapped around me as he stroked my back. "Unfortunately we do, I don't want us to get expelled."

I laughed. "Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

His eyes narrowed. "No, now get dress."

I obeyed because I knew he was serious. He really didn't want me to get in trouble. I sighed mentally. Sometimes I wished I got expelled that way I wouldn't have to put up with the crap from the student body. I pulled my panties on and put my bra on as well. Paul dressed faster and took the joy of watching me dress. I pulled my shirt on finally and my jeans.

He leaned forward to kiss me once again. I cupped the back of his neck bringing him closer. His hands skimmed my rear and he let go. "Come on, we still got one class to go to."

I shook my head. "Oh no, you can't expect me to go back in there like this."

His eyes narrowed again, but this time in confusion. "You look fine."

I rolled my eyes at him. He was oblivious to my sex hair and hickeys. "People will know. The teachers may be dumb but these students aren't. I already have enough rumors going around about me."

He nodded. "Your right, I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "Don't worry about it. At least this time they aren't feeling sorry for me."

Paul shook his head. "You're still beating up yourself over that. It's been three years Clara."

I glared at him. "At least your friends are alive. Mine are dead and their never coming back." I got out of the car and ran from him. I don't how long I ran or when I fell but I knew I was on the ground. I sobbed and tried to get back up but I couldn't. I wanted nothing more than to just disappear, even if it were for awhile. 


	6. Chapter 6

Paul's hand was on my shoulder. "Clara I'm so sorry," He said helping me up.

I fell into his open arms and cried like I've never cried before. "They're gone! And there's nothing I can do about it!" I sobbed into his warm chest.

"Shh," He soothed. "I know you miss them, but it's not your fault they are dead. You didn't cause the accident."

I sniffed, "I could have offered to do something else that day, and they wouldn't have gone if I did."

He shook his head. "Don't beat yourself up over this. This isn't your fault."

I nodded my head. _It was not my fault. _I wanted so badly to believe it, but I just couldn't. I wish that all it took was his reassurance for me to finally grasp that I didn't kill my friends. _I did not kill my best friends, _just thinking that I didn't do it, made me fill with despair. I killed them, I know I did. The collision with the other car did kill them but I could have prevented it. "Your right, now that I think of it." I told Paul. I just had to tell him what he wanted to hear. It would make things easier on him.

He sighed and rubbed my arm. "I'm glad you realize it now."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "We better get back to class," He said with a smile.

"Um…do you think you could drive me home? I really don't want to have to listen to another boring lecture."

He frowned. "You sure? I don't want to affect your attendance."

I rolled my eyes. "It's just one afternoon Paul, no biggie."

He nodded and we walked back to his car. We reached my house in three minutes; I didn't live too far from the school. I kissed him once before heading into my house. I was in luck to beat my parents home. I went to the answering machine and deleted the message from the school. No need to explain to them why I came home early. I walked into the kitchen next. My stomach growled once I saw apples in the white fruit basket.

My hands snatched one. I got out a knife and was about to cut the apple when I saw the point of the tip on the knife. I took the knife and gently poked my hand. Nothing happened. The handle of the knife felt right in my hand. I pushed up the sleeve of my sweatshirt. I took the tip and slid it horizontally across the bottom of my arm. I felt a sharp pain but it numbed away all my worries. I smiled to myself and set the knife in the sink. Blood spread from my cut so I went upstairs to wash it off.

I took toilet paper and pressed on my cut once I made it to the bathroom. I just finished washing my cut and I needed to stop the bleeding. Finally the blood seemed to disappear. I dropped the wadded up bloody toilet paper into the toilet and flushed. I pulled my sleeve down and went downstairs to watch some TV. I flipped through the channels and decided to settle for CNN News. I wasn't really paying attention to the anchor reporters talking.

I snuggled up against the pillow and shut my eyes. I was tired from having sex earlier, despite the adrenaline that ran through my veins from my cut. I let a yawn and fell asleep.

**Paul's POV:**

Finally Clara believed me. I knew she would quit beating herself over her friends' deaths. I was so god damn happy that even patrolling with Leah didn't bug me.

_Oh wow! I feel so special today! Paul's happy…._ Leah squealed with false joy.

_Shut up. Can't you get over being such a bitch just because you can't have Sam? _I seethed back. I didn't even care if she flinched at my words. I was sick of her being a bitch 24/7.

_Yeah well least I'm not wrapped around some little girl's fingers. _She shot back.

I shrugged at her words. It didn't bug me as much as it used too. I loved Clara and I didn't give a damn what others thought about the imprint bond, _especially Leah._ She quit speaking after that so I guess she needed to get over what I told her. It was harsh, but what she was doing was worse. She took all her anger and sorrow out on the rest of us. Plus it wasn't Sam's fault he imprinted on Emily.

I was happy when patrol finally ended. It wasn't late since I took an earlier shift, plus Emily probably already made food for the pack. My stomach growled in protest. I made it to Sam's house and could smell the baked chicken fresh from the oven. I licked my lips and went into the house. Seth and Brady were arguing who would get the last piece of chicken.

"I get the last piece," I said just to annoy them.

They both glared at me. "You got the last burger the night before, so no!"

Emily laughed at them and set the bowl full of chicken on the table. Seth and Quil lunged forward to snatch some.

"Hey, save some for your brothers." Emily told them slapping their hands away before they could get a third piece.

I got my helping and laughed at Brady. He was still getting used to eating all the time. I gulped down all my food in a hurry. I wanted to go see Clara.

"Gonna go see Clara?" Brady said in a sing song voice.

I rolled my eyes. "You'll understand when your older little pup."

He glared at me. "Thanks for the food Emily. It was delicious."

She smiled. "You're welcome Paul."

Quil blew a kiss to me as I left. I resisted the urge to punch him. I decided to walk to her house in human form since I didn't feel like phasing. When I got there most of the lights were off in her home. _Hmm maybe she went out? _I went up her steps and rang the door bell. The door opened ten seconds later. Clara stood there, her hair slightly messy and her face was pale despite her tan skin.

"Hey," I said worry creeping throughout my body. What was up with her?

"Hi," She said meekly and stepped aside to let me in.

"You okay?" I asked her as she shut the door.

She shrugged. "I'm fine. Quit worrying about me all the time." She snapped.

I sighed mentally. Clara didn't understand how she was always on my mind. "Sorry, it's natural for—"

She took my hand. "I know, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to get killed every minute you're not around."

I nodded slowly. "You hungry?" She asked as we went into her kitchen, even though I already ate I could still eat more. I gave her another nod. "Great, we have leftover lasagna." She beamed. She got out a plate. She went to the fridge next and took out the lasagna and cut a piece for me.

"You're not going to have something to eat?" I asked her.

Clara shook her head no. "I already ate."

I nodded and she heated up the lasagna in the microwave. We sat on the barstools that perched under the counters. "So how has pack stuff been?" She asked.

"Good," I replied. Her eyes seemed nervous in some way. "Is everything alright Clara?"

She nodded, "Yep, never been better."

I looked into her brown eyes and could still see she was hiding something, but I didn't push her. I ate the lasagna; it tasted great in my opinion. Clara got up to get a glass of water. "Want some water?" She asked me.

I nodded. She got a glass for me and handed me the water after filling the glass up. We remained silent until I finished eating. Clara took the plate and rinsed it before placing it into the dishwasher. She turned to face me. "So do you want to watch a movie?" Clara asked me.

I agreed and we went into the living room. She placed a DVD into the player and came to sit next to me on the couch. I wrapped an arm around her and the previews began to play. "What's the movie?"

"I have no idea. Quil picked it out." She replied. "He claims it's a great date movie." The title menu displayed The Human Centipede, "Oh great a horror film."

Paul pulled me tighter to him. "We don't have to watch babe."

"No I can handle it, besides I have you to protect me." _Just not from myself. _

He growled. "You got that right." He kissed my cheek and I pressed play. The movie seemed okay. It appeared to be about two girls traveling to Germany and decided to go to some night club. Their car breaks down and this creepy old guy pulls over. They don't know German and try to figure what he says. The subtitles told us he wanted to fuck them. _Gross!_ He was so old! He could be their father, what was wrong with people? I know it's just a movie, but still. Once the old guy leaves the girls have a phone but with no signal. Oh jeez why don't they just dial 911 and say that they are stranded? Of course, it'd then be the end of the movie and there would be no plot.

They make their way into the trees and begin to complain about their feet hurting from their heels. Finally they see a Villa home and go to knock on the door. The man who answers looks to be in his fifties. Suddenly the guys come into the house along with Quil. "What type of movie is this?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Watch and see."

I rolled my eyes at my brother and went back to watching. The guy had offered them water to drink and went to call a cab for them. I notice he slips something in the water. "They have nice boobs," Embry commented.

The man hands them the water and the girl Lindsey on the left gulps it down. The other girl sips hers. "I called a cab for you." The man said.

The girl Lindsey responds. "Oh thank you. You have such a lovely home. Do you live here with your wife?"

"I don't like human beings." He responds and disappears into the kitchen. Lindsey looks at her friend and the girl says, "We need to get out of here."

They are about to get up when Lindsey starts to get really sleepy. "I'm so sleepy."

"Come on we have to go." He friend snaps back.

Lindsey falls asleep and her friend shakes her. "Wake up." The man comes back in the room and the girl demands what he gave to her friend.

"Rophenol, the rape drug."

The girl freezes up and then begins to puke. The man comes at her with a needle and then everything goes black. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

Quil and his friends laughed, except for Paul. "How is that funny?"

They didn't answered and then it shows the girl awakening and they are on beds tied up. I noticed that they were wearing the garments they gave to you when you're in the hospital. The two friends look at one another and then they see a man and he's telling them what he like to do to them. I remembered that in the beginning, that he was the same guy that the crazy man tranquilized. The man who owns the house comes into the room and tells the man that he has to kill him since he doesn't match the girls' blood type.

I got as far to the part where they were explaining the diagram of what they would do to the people he captured. "That's it, I'm not watching this anymore. You're sick in the head Quil! Why would you ever want to rent such a horrible movie?"I ranted at my stupid brother before getting up to leave. Paul followed after me up the stairs. "I'm going to have nightmares tonight." I muttered.

Paul wrapped his arms around me once we were in my room. "I'll chase them away; I'm just a phone call away."

I giggled as his lips touched my neck. "Mmm well I may take your offer even if I don't have a bad dream."

He pulled away from my neck and pulled me down on my bed next to him. We spent the time making out and talking. Paul said he kick my brother's butt for tricking me into think The Human Centipede was an excellent date movie. I'd get my brother back somehow and so would Paul.

**Well sorry for taking awhile to update this story, but I've been dealing with some drama in my life. DO NOT WATCH THE HUMAN CENTIPEDE! UNLESS YOU WANT TO GROSS YOURSELF OUT. DON'T LOOK IT UP EITHER, YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW HOW THEY CONNECT THE PEOPLE. THAT'S WHY I LEFT IT OUT! Okay well it's not that bad, I even watched it with my buddies from school, but still I thought it be a good prank for Quil to pull on his sister. Thanks for the reviews I have gotten. All of you are awesome!  
~Air~**


End file.
